xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail Walker
Abigail Walker (b. ) is a mutant with the power to absorb and manipulate neon. She is the daughter of Quorra Walker, and the stepdaughter of Luke Shepherd. She is a member of Generation X. 'History' : "I've never hurt an innocent person in my life." :: −'Abigail Walker' Early Years When Abigail awakened her powers at an early age, her father terrified sold her away to the DUP. Escaping with her brother Brent, she found herself running from town to town. In the end, the came across a group of drug dealers, and got addicted. When the couple ran out of drugs, they got into an argument which ended with Abigail killing Brent. After that, the DUP easily caught her and put her in Curdun Cay, Where they tested on her continuously, teaching her how to fight in the process. There, she made a vow to burn Brent's name into the chest of every drug dealer she got her hands on. Hiding and Hunting Abigail was part of the group of mutants that were being escorted by the Military when the vehicle crashed outside of Seattle. A young man named Eugene Sims and her were able to escape the crash, leaving Hank Daughtry to fend for himself. She made her way to Seattle and made her base of operations in a old shipping container that served as her sniper's nest. As promised she began using her powers to hunt down and kill Seattle's drug dealers and to carve a tribute to her brother at each crime scene, having dealt with 21 of the dealers within 2 weeks, though the news was portraying her as a lunatic that was randomly targeting innocent civilians and some people were taking advantage to spread the rumor that the dealers drugs turned people into conduits/mutants and start protests. Tyson and Lee eventually tracked her down and after a long chase Lee and her fight in the crocodile bar, Lee defeating her by draining the neon signs that she was using to power her attacks After learning her story the three mutants are confronted by Reggie who attempts to take Abigail into custody Tyson decides to take Abigail under his wing, and is able to convince Reggie of letting her go. Together, they subdue a group of drug dealers and destroy the drugs. Learning her that you don't have to kill drug dealers to get juctise. Capture, Escape, and final fight Abigail confronted Tyson when it appears that he is on a rampage in downtown Seattle with his fire powers, but in reality it was the man they left behind in the crash Hank. Shortly thereafter Abigail was captured by Augustine alongside fellow escapee Eugene and brought to a makeshift D.U.P. prison camp on a island off the coast of the city created by Augustine. Although restrained during the confrontation between Tyson and Augustine they were still able to escape when the island collapsed. Later the two mutants joined Tyson as he made his assault on Augustine's headquarters, Abigail ran up the base and met Tyson halfway, she opened a number of smoke vents letting Tyson use his Fire powers to rapidly ascend the tower. After Augustine's operations were shut down Abigail joined Tyson and Eugene as they led a new age of mutants and man. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Neon Manipulation: Her powers over neon manifested themselves somewhere in her late teens, and she was trained in controlling them when the DUP apprehended her. As a result, Abigail possesses a great degree of control over neon, which she can use in a variety of ways. She is capable of firing volatile beams of neon, as well as shorter consecutive blasts, allowing her to dispatch enemies from great distances. If an attacker ventures too close, Abigail can also generate a concussive force field around herself to temporarily stun them. *'Light Speed:' She is capable of transforming herself into neon to move around at superhuman speeds, jump large distances and run up vertical surfaces. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Abigail is rather distinctive in her looks and easily recognizable. She has dark pink hair, a ring piercing on the right side of her nose, along with black earrings. She also applies black mascara and pink lipstick. She usualy wears a white shirt with a pink skull wearing shades and putting a finger to its lips, covered by an open green coat with pink patterns on the back and sides, with the sleeves slightly tucked up, along with a wristband. She wears a dark red skirt over black ripped tight leggings and dark lavender pink boots. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Photokinetics Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Brown Eyes Category:Pink Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Brown Hair Category:House of the Scarlet Witch